Anri Saves Nagamas
by Hammerschlag
Summary: Jagen tells a baby Marth the story of how Anri the Great defeated Medeus, with a holiday twist!


**So for Christmas this year, I've decided to one-up Cormag, who posted 11 updates two days ago (as he does on 23 December every year), and Hawki, who posts massive fic dumps regularly. 15 Fire Emblem Christmas one-shots (one for each game) and a Secret Santa fic as assigned on the forum! Shall we make this a tradition?**

 **Hammerschlag presents: A Very Merry Christmas Special 2017 Episode 1: Anri saves Nagamas**

* * *

As Jagen tucked little Marth under his covers and prepared to wish him good night, the young prince squirmed in his bed,

"Mister Jagen, I don't feel very tired. Can you tell me a story?"

"As you wish, little one," Jagen pulled a chair to the toddler's bedside, "this is the tale of a hero named Anri and how he saved Nagamas, the most wonderful time of the year from the evil Medeus.

* * *

The festival of Nagamas has always been the happiest time of the year. The children play, the choirs sing and the men and women dance the day away. This year was the farmer Anri's turn to lead services at the church in his parish, but he wasn't the best speaker. He tried his best though, and despite his inexperience he managed to pull it off, giving credit to Naga for his success.

Everyone was cheerful, except for one grouchy old dragon named Medeus. No matter what, he could never get into the Nagamas Spirit, and one day he hatched a naughty plan.

"If I can't be happy, no one can! I shall use my magic to steal all the presents and sap away all the Nagamas Cheer!"

And so Medeus cast his spell and the world turned grey. The smiles turned to frowns, the happiness turned to gloom. The many peoples of Akaneia all felt abandoned by Naga, save for a select few. Anri's faith was the strongest, so Naga descended from on high to deliver unto him a way to restore the world's cheer: Falchion, a holy sword containing the Dragon God's quintessence. Anri took the sword gratefully and journeyed to Medeus' lair to challenge him. But what the hero did not realize was that Medeus had taken the Nagamas cheer to enhance his own power. The evil dragon truly had all the power in the world.

When Anri approached Medeus, the dragon simply laughed at him.

"Do you truly think you have the ability to best me? Come and try!" Medeus unleashed a great flame from his maw, which Anri barely managed to dodge. Medeus turned his head so the flames would follow the hero, leaving him no choice but to dive for cover behind some of Medeus' stolen treasures. When the fire ceased, Anri released a blast of light magic from Falchion, but it did all too little damage to the dragon before him. Medeus then whipped his tail around, smacking Anri and and bounty he was hiding behind around the room. If not for Naga's protection, Anri would surely have been felled by that strike. Filled with adrenaline, the young farmer rushed the dragon and aimed for whatever appendage he could strike. After dodging a number of strikes, Anri finally managed to close the distance and swung Falchion at Medeus' side. The blade, due to its nature, managed to chip the evil dragon's scales, but it did not go through the skin. Still, Medeus felt pain and threw a rather sloppy punch at Anri, which the hero managed to partly dodge, but enough hit him to dislocate his left shoulder and break a few bones on his left side. Anri, feeling the futility of the situation nearly collapsed, but then he heard a voice in his head. It was of his love Artemis.

"You will prevail, Anri! Your great strength is what led me to you!"

Then came the voice of Gotoh, "you have the ability… you can still save the day. Have faith in Naga. Have faith in yourself. You _will_ carry the day." Feeling the strength of his mentor and his love, Anri felt a renewed sense of vigor, and with a war cry he launched himself at the evil Medeus, aiming Falchion at his wickedest part.

And so Anri plunged Falchion right into the dragon's heart, opening it like a piñata, only instead of candy, all the Nagamas cheer flew out into the sky and sprinkled down on all the people of Akaneia, brightening the hearts of everyone present. All the people cheered and hailed Anri their savior, and happiness reigned forever and ever.

* * *

"…And that's how Nagamas was saved for all time. … My Prince?" Jagen looked curiously at his liege's unconscious body; he had not realized that Marth had fallen asleep. The aging paladin smiled and quietly blew out the candles and left the room.

* * *

 **To my followers, sorry not sorry for the inbox spam.**

 **There you have it: a Christmas-y version of a part of the backstory of the Akaneia games.**

 **Writing tunes: Brahms' Requiem. Most people only know Dies Irae from the Mozart one, some know the Lacrimosa from it as well, and a few others know Dies Irae from Verdi's. Too infrequently do I hear people say anything of the other Requiem Masses, which is a shame considering how beautiful they are.**


End file.
